Change of Heart
by xiatien
Summary: Ziva was sent in a training camp from hell there she met the intructor which made things interesting
1. Interesting summer

Ok I was planning to update my stories but a friend ask me to make a story about zibbs so this is my first dabble on Zibbs since I'm a Tiva fan So this is for my friend Mollygibbs and Zivacentric hope you like it…

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS….

A gawky 16 year old teenager was on her way to the airport she was en route to USA. Not for a holiday but for camp but not just for any kind of camp but a training camp for the hard cores. She wasn't to keen about this trip even though she likes to train. Still remembering how this fiasco started…

_"ZIVA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO FOLLOW A DIRECT ORDER NO MATTER WHAT KIND OF ORDER IT IS!" Director David's face was red from anger; his voice could be heard echoing thru the hallways and corridors. Some of the Agents had cringe_ _at the sound of his yells. Not one of them wanted to be in the same position as the one in the Directors office. _

But unlike the Agents Ziva had stood her ground; she knows that what she had done is right even if the Director said so otherwise.

"Do you think I could endanger all the innocent lives that have nothing to do with what we were fighting for?" She stared straight into his eyes holding her ground.

A sound could be heard inside the Directors room which made the other Agents grimace.

The next thing Ziva knows is when Director David's hand connected with her face. But Ziva remained resolute. She didn't let her face betray any emotion for this is how she was trained.

"Don't ever take that tone of voice from me again"

"Yes Director"

With that he turned his back on her and left her with a parting shot

"For this insubordination you will be send in training camp in US"

"Yes Director"

That night she had begun to pack her things with her little sister, "Tali" and her haft brother "Ari" looking on her.

"Do you want me to talk to the Director?" Ari had asked her

"No, there is no need Ari, much better if I should stay away for a while"

"Ziva, I don't want you to leave" Tali were pleading

"Tali you know very well that I cant do that, but I promise you that I would return as soon as the training ends okay"

Tali only gave her a nod and hug her tightly. This is the only time they can allow themselves to be emotional, only the time when the Director wasn't looking in on them. Ari was starring into space he had clenched his fist when he first notice the bruise on her sisters face. But at the moment he could only watch her for, Now is not the time to wage a war with the Director. He was just waiting for his sister to reach the legal age so that they could get away.

Ziva woke up as the Captain of the plane announces that they will be landing in 30 minutes. She could only grit her teeth in annoyance, for she hated not being prepared. This was a sudden unwanted surprise. But the most comforting thought for her is the fact that she had been thru the worst so she knows that as long as she remained stoic and uncaring them she would be fine.

Upon exiting the immigration she saw a card with her name written on it. She immediately walked towards the person. The man just nods at her to follow him, they took her baggage and then exited the airport. Outside a black charger waits for them he opens the door for her and put her luggages in the trunk of the car.

Ziva woke up she hadn't notice that she had fallen asleep, it was nearly dark then and it looks like they have a long way to go. So she decided to amuse herself with starring at the man who was driving.

He has silver gray hair, with a muscular structure and he looks like he can be very intimidating. Earlier she had seen the most gorgeous blue eyes she had seen in her entire life.

The man caught her starring and she quickly hid her blush in the darkness.

"Are you hungry?" the man asked her in the gentlest tone

"No"

"My name is Leeroy Jethro Gibbs and I will be your instructor"

Upon hearing that Ziva knew that this would be an interesting summer….

Ok here is the start to the story I'll try to update as much as I can so hope you like the story

Thanks for reading and feel free to review

Xiatien


	2. misunderstanding

Ok as per promised this is the continuation of my story change of heart, thank you for those people who are kind enough to review, and to the one who had added this story to their alert list, and fave's (bows deeply) really thanks so on with the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.

Previously on NCIS:

"My name is Leeroy Jethro Gibbs and I will be your instructor"

Upon hearing that Ziva knew that this would be an interesting summer….

They reach their destination by night time, and Ziva was suffering from a mixture of jetlag, exhaustion and some kind of relief. Relief that somehow she had gotten away from her father but she also worries for Tali and Ari. Ari can well enough take care of himself but sometimes he tends to act on his own accord that most often times than not he and Director David was in each others throats. Tali she had always been the favorite but Ziva is worried cause she doesn't want her to be corrupted by her father. This is one of the main reasons why Eli had always been angry with Ziva. Ziva had been known to speak her mind and to almost always disobey the Director.

Ziva was deep in thought when the car suddenly halted. She looks at Jethro in surprise.

Then he suddenly spoke:

"Before we go in I just wanted to tell you that there are certain rules here in which you must abide. I had been told by your father that you have the tendency to disobey orders."

Upon hearing this, though she would never admit it she was hurt by his statement. For he had not heard her side of the story and yet he had begun to judge her. Keeping a straight face she answered him:

"Yes, I understand"

He looks at her, with his piercing blue eyes as if reading what is on her mind.

He seemed satisfied and he went out of the car and started unload the trunk of the car. Then he started walking towards a small cabin. Inside Ziva could see a fireplace with a single couch near the fireplace. The place was bare of feminine touch as they call it. Everything is organized and seems to be at its proper place. Then he led her to small bedroom with a single bed, a side table and a small closet. But other than that everything was bare. He drops her luggages at the foot of the bed.

"I cannot put you in along with the other trainees here so you just have to live with me. But all rules apply to you. Take a good rest we start training tomorrow at 0700 hours"

With that he turned his back and went out of the door, leaving her starring at his retreating back with slight confusion.

Though very tired she just cant close her eyes so she decided to arrange her things. Which are not really much just basic necessities. Such as a few tank tops, shirts, cargo pants, underwear, her collection of knives and her sig and a small backup pistol. She had used her connections in order to bring her ammunitions along. She doesn't feel safe without it.

In order to calm her raging thoughts she started to clean her gun. Afterwards she had lay in bed and as sleep claimed her, her thoughts goes to a silver haired man with piercing blue eyes.

The next morning a blaring siren could be heard all through out the camp. Ziva was awake even before that time she was prepared.

Ziva had finished eating breakfast; she found the note that was left behind by Jethro. She was ordered to go to the training field.

She found him standing in the center of the field with a bunch of marines currently in formation.

"Now we have a new team mate, who would be training with you. Her name is Ziva David and I want you to treat her accordingly is that understand!"

"Yes gunnery Sergeant Gibbs"

Then he motioned for her to come to his side, as she walks towards Gibbs she could hear low whistles and occasional cat calls from the group. When she reaches Gibbs's side he gave a look that says stay where you are. Then he went towards the people who started the cat calls and the whistles. Then ordered them to walk around the obstacle course 5 times, unknown to Gibbs this was a very wrong move. For this would cause a big misunderstanding between her and the platoon.

That night after a very long day on going about the camp rules; thinking about the training next day and the growing antagonism between her and the troops.

"Tomorrows a big day… better be prepared for a war" and let self fall into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Little does she know Gibbs had overheard what she had muttered. He gently closes the door.

He walks towards the basement, He could easily remember the time when he was first told about the new trainee. He was pissed off upon learning that his new recruit is a girl and a teenager at that. He had specifically stated that he is not anyone's babysitter. Not that he had something against women or teenagers in particular. But this camp was not for women or little girls.

He had read her file and he was surprise by what she had accomplished. But he could not help but be angry at this girl's father. Little girls are suppose to study, to spend times with her friends, to have fun not wield riffles and hand grenades or go off to take information at the cost of her own life.

As Gibbs goes to his bedroom he could not help but think on how much Ziva and Kelly's life are totally different even though Kelly's life was cut short he knows that she had led a happy life. Unlike Ziva who had at a very young age had known nothing but death and missions.

Closing his eyes as he drifted of to sleep he made himself a promise that somehow he would make Ziva life easier and that he would make sure that at the time she spent her time here she would know how to live her life.

At that last thought he smiled to himself…

Sniffs Kelly(Waahhhhh..)

Well this is the second part so next chapter the world of the training camp from hell. He he and Ziva would go against the marines

Thanks for reading and feel free to review

Xiatien


	3. Little accidents

Ok as per promised more updates. And thank you for taking time to review and thanks for the people who added me to their author fave and story fave and alerts so on with the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS…

Previously on NCIS:

Closing his eyes as he drifted of to sleep he made himself a promise that somehow he would make Ziva life easier and that he would make sure that at the time she spent her time here she would know how to live her life.

At that last thought he smiled to himself…

Ziva walked up to the sound of horns and she could not help but groan. This was a day she knows she bound to hate. She had seen the stares the marines had given her after Gibbs had given them their punishment. And she had fervently wished that she was the one that had been punished not like she was a masochist or something but she also knows that these guys would make sure to make her life hell.

Ziva prepared for the day and while she was having breakfast, she had promised herself that no matter what they do they would never make her cry or make her give up. After all she had been thru worst. Steeling herself from what is to come she had joined the troops in the field.

Gibbs was starring at Ziva when she came, she was on time and he was impressed. But he could also notice the way the other marines had looked at her. So he decided to keep an eye on all of them.

So the day started with obstacle course to see how physically fit everyone is. He knows his marines but now he wanted to see how she could comply with his expectations.

In the end she was the first to finish amidst the "few little accidents" caused by his marines. She finished first but she was now covered in mud after one of the marines "accidentally put his foot where she was suppose to step on the loosing his balance and falling in a pit of mud.

As he was about to intervene she had given him a look that says "don't interfere". So he respected her wishes so he nods at her then watch as more abused came her way.

The marines did not intend to hurt her badly but just enough as to make her quit.

Shooting range…

Everyone was given a chance to shoot a target; with a weapon of choice so a few of the marines wielded M14 riffles. But to his surprise she took on a sniper riffle. Then she started shooting every shot was perfection that even the marines had given her a compliment. Then he could see an all too familiar glint in her eyes. The one that all snipers have the look that says I'm looking for the perfect shot. Although impress but he could not help feel but a little bit sad for this was a look that should not belong to a teenager.

Combat skills…

Gibbs knew all too well that he should save this for last for all hostilities and anger are out in the open. And the marines are to keen to take on Ziva. But as Gibbs looks at Ziva he could see that she is not afraid and she is unfazed. And in a matter of haft an hour she had manage to knock down haft of his platoon. Gibbs could see how she was trained by the best and he knows that this was not only taught but this was born out of the will to survive.

At the end of that day Ziva was bruised all over and every bone in her body seemed to be broken.

At the mess hall that night as she went to get herself dinner; one of the marines told her that she should just go home to her country. And then another person had insulted her religion as well and that to Ziva is a deliberate attempt to piss her off. So being the person she is she lunged at that person one she had broken his nose while other one had receive a hard knee in the groin. And all hell breaks loose. They form a circle with Ziva and the two marines at the middle as they square off.

Gibbs was about to look for Ziva when he entered the scene there he found 2 bloodied marines and Ziva with a shiner in the right eye. She was about to jump at the two of them when Gibbs had managed to get a hold of her.

So in a almost comical result in another person's view Ziva was left dangling as she trashes around Gibbs's hold. While the two other marines was left on the floor one holing his nose and the other his groin. Gibbs ordered them to bring them to infirmary. While he got out of the mess hall with the still thrashing Ziva on his grip. They went to the cabin with Ziva still fuming.

As he deposited his load on the couch, he gave her a stare that she must stay put. As she tries and the operative word is tries to keep herself calm. Gibbs had went to the kitchen with a steak on hand an unceremoniously put it on Ziva's eye.

He continued to give her the silent treatment and just motioned for her to go to her room. Ziva obeyed immediately for she knows that she had crossed the line. But she knows that Gibbs cannot blame her for that person had insulted her. She winces slightly as she touches her still bruised eye. Great another trophy to add to her collections of collective bruises and scars.

Her mobile started ringing and as she answered she heard the voice of her brother Ari.

"Brother"

"Hey Ziva, how are you?"

"I'm good, an it seems that they are warming up to me"

Upon hearing that Ari release a groan "So how many noses have you broken?'

"two but the other one was just an accident"

Ari knew his sister too well, he knows that when chaos and destruction then Ziva would be front and center. But he also knows that she can take care of herself. Then Ari had heard someone coming…

"Ziva I have end this call make sure you keep on fighting, I will call again I promise"

Ziva still wanted to talk to her brother for she misses him but she knows that she can't jeopardize whatever he is doing at the moment. With a heavy heart she ends their conversation.

Ari wished he could talk to her, but he is already in deep trouble now.

"Bye Ziva, I miss you"

"Bye Ari"

Ziva had tears forming in her eyes but she quickly brushes them. She needs to be strong for Ari and Tali.

That night as she lays down to go to sleep, a nagging feeling of remorse came upon her. It seems that somehow she needs to apologize to Gibbs. And that she feels uncomfortable at the thought that he is not speaking to her.

Making a mental note as to make it a point to talk to Gibbs that morning, she falls asleep.

Gibbs was waiting for the light to be turned off; he was making sure that she falls asleep before he did. Deep in thought as he work on his boat he continues all through out the night with one person in mind…

A/N

Quite boring chapter don't you think?

Well thanks for reading

Xiatien


	4. Punishment

Ok guys I'm not finding an excuse I know I have promised to update sooner but you know I have to work and yada yada yada…. But thank you for reviewing and adding me to your favorite and alert list thanks. So on with the story….

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS…

Previously on NCIS…

Making a mental note as to make it a point to talk to Gibbs that morning, she falls asleep.

Gibbs was waiting for the light to be turned off; he was making sure that she falls asleep before he did. Deep in thought as he work on his boat he continues all through out the night with one person in mind…

Morning came and Ziva was nervous, she wanted to talk to Gibbs. And she had been waiting for him at the breakfast table. She had risen early to fix breakfast for the both of them. And at around 7 am he saw he come from the basement. He looks like he hasn't slept at all. And another thing that had been bugging her is what's inside the basement and what is he doing there? Shaking her head to rid of all these thoughts she looks at him waiting for him to talk to her.

Gibbs came out of the basement and he was surprise that he saw Ziva in the kitchen. He knew that she had wanted to talk to him last night. But he wanted her to think of her actions before he talks to her and give her punishment for disorderly conduct. He knows that she is still young but this doesn't give her any excuse as to beat other people up regardless of the reasons. Ziva is mature for her age he knows that very well, he had seen it the first time he had seen her.

Gibbs took out his coffee cup and pour himself coffee then he spoke…

"So have you reflected on your actions?"

"Yes" she answers as she looks at him straight in the eyes.

"I know what I did was wrong even if my intensions are good. I should not have hit them. I apologize Gibbs" as she bows her head.

Then she stood in front of Gibbs waiting for the hit.

Gibbs was listening intently he was planning to tell her what her punishment is going to be. Then he was generally puzzled by her next action. She stood in front of him as if waiting for him to do something.

"Aren't you going to punish me?" she looked at him with unwavering eyes but with a slight fear in them.

"Yes, I am going to give you your punishment"

Then she closes her eyes…

He looks at her puzzled then it dawned on him what she had been waiting for.

"You think I was going to hit you" he asked bewildered

"Aren't you?" she asked clearly surprise

"No, not for one moment I will ever hit you in anger he replied with solemnly

He could see the surprise look in her eyes and then it turned into wariness. It pains him to see mistrust in her eyes especially if it concerns him. He doesn't know what to do at that time so he gruffly told her to get ready for training.

Ziva obeys him with a slight frown on her forehead. He did not hit her or hurt her in anyway. She was used to getting this kind of punishment from almost everyone in her life except maybe Ari. Ari had treated her with care and brotherly love.

As she approaches the field as the whole troop was assembled. Gibbs called her out along with the other two marines she had fought before. Then to her utmost shock Gibbs ordered them to clean the barracks and the head as punishment. Then he assigned another marine to watch over them. And if they give him trouble them they will be cleaning the whole camp for a week.

The three of the complied without any arguments they did not want to anger Gibbs more. By the end of the day they have aching bodies much worst than the time they have fought or trained. They had become allies with one person as an enemy….

Gibbs…

They made a pact right then and there that they will get back at Gibbs in some other way…

This had transpired with Gibbs watching at the sidelines he had major plans for the three of them. Especially Ziva…

A/N

Sorry for the short chapter I'd make it up to you by the next chapter

Thanks for reading

Xiatien


	5. The plan

Ok here is the next update again thank you for the reviews, and as I may say I really like it again Thanks =)

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS…

Previously on NCIS…

Gibbs…

They made a pact right then and there that they will get back at Gibbs in some other way…

This had transpired with Gibbs watching at the sidelines he had major plans for the three of them. Especially Ziva…

Training grounds…

Ziva doesn't know what is up… for ever since that morning it seems that her and her other fellow marines punishment is not finish yet. For ever since training started Gibbs had been constantly telling them to run the course over and over again. She thinks it has been the fifteenth time that she, Damon the guy she had fought with the other day and Michael had done it so far. But she was proud for none of them so far had even complained even if you can see from their stance that they are very tired heck exhausted even.

How she wish she was eating and resting along with the other marines but as she looks at Gibbs it seems that he had no intension of letting up any time soon. The three of them are panting and sweating heavily. That rather some of the marines had even gave them sympathetic looks.

But she doesn't need their sympathy; in her mind one thought had been there Gibbs will surely pay. The only thing that she was disappointed at is the fact that one perfectly laid trap is waiting in his basement. She had managed to pick the lock and with the help of Damon and Michael they manage to finish setting everything up.

But it is beginning to get dark and it seems they are going to be here forever. Then Gibbs gave told them to hit the showers and then come to the cabin afterwards. Giving a sigh of relief she run towards the cabin before Gibbs can change his mind.

Smiling as she showers thinking of Gibbs's reaction will be when he found out about their little surprise gift for him. She quickly changes into her cargo pants and tank top she went out quickly. Then she heard a loud explosion coming from the basement.

She run towards the basement their, she met Michael and Damon each one bearing the same triumphant smile. They run down the stairs to look for Gibbs…

A/N

I am feeling like a truly evil person today… =D

It's short with a cliffhanger LOL sorry

But tomorrow I'd be sure to tell you what they have done to Gibbs…

Thanks for reading

Xiatien


	6. Purple

Ok guys it's not like I'm making any excuse but I'm totally stump with work but I'm trying and again I apologize. Ok here is the next chapter thanks to all who reviewed.

This chapter is for a friend of mine who had passed away "I'll miss you baba"

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS… (Can't wait for September 29!)

Previously on NCIS…

Smiling as she showers thinking of Gibbs's reaction will be when he found out about their little surprise gift for him. She quickly changes into her cargo pants and tank top she went out quickly. Then she heard a loud explosion coming from the basement.

She run towards the basement their, she met Michael and Damon each one bearing the same triumphant smile. They run down the stairs to look for Gibbs…

When they reach the basement…

They all look at Gibbs with expectant eyes…

What awaits them is a scene that would be forever etched in their minds.

A purple Gibbs…

Upon seeing Gibbs Damon and Michael gave a snort as they try their hardest not to laugh out loud. Ziva gave a snicker as she looks at the remnants of Gibbs boat. The frame of Gibbs boat had been left to campfire wood but covered with purple dust. All to Ziva's handiwork, she had learned this while training for the field of explosives. This type of explosive is harmless to people it's a mixture of chemicals but when mixed with water it will turn purple on contact. It was a trick use in magic shows but a tad bit stronger.

And they all had remove the nails and screws of the both as to upon the explosion of the said chemicals it will break apart.

So the whole basement is covered with purple dust and in the midst of it all is Gibbs with a rather crossed expression on his face.

Feigning innocence Ziva started asking

"What happened Gibbs?"

Gives merely gave her the stare.

"Are you okay?" she asked with saccharine sweetness in her voice.

Which Gibbs did not buy…

"Yah think David?"

Upon hearing those words Ziva could not contain the hysterical laughter; she gave in and then came Michael and Damon as well.

Which was a big mistake for the three of them, Gibbs came and gave each of them a hard slap in the back of the head. Ziva gave Gibbs a stunned look…

"Why did you do that for?"

"For initiating this prank"

"What makes you think I'm the one who started this?"

"Who else David? This has your name written all over it"

Ziva looked at the whole basement before asking…

"Where did you see it?"

Damon elbowed her then whispered "It means he knew you started it without asking"

Her mouth formed into an O and then she stared at Gibbs

"You're the same as everyone; I knew it you'd quickly jump into conclusions without asking any questions".

Having said that she stomp out of the basement, leaving the still purple Gibbs and the incredulous Michael and Damon.

Meanwhile Gibbs felt suddenly guilty, yes she had been one of the culprits but she was not alone in the plot. But at the same time he knows that he must discipline them. He will deal with Ziva later. He turns and looks at Michael and Damon...

"The both of you will have this place clean by 1200 hours, which will give you 2 hours. Is that understood?"

The both of them gave Gibbs a nervous look and nod in affirmation.

"Then the three of you will report to me tomorrow morning at 0500 hours. You will be assigned on clean up duty for the whole week which includes the barracks, mess hall and the head. You will also be the ones to shine and polish all brass and shoes in the entire camp. Is that understood?"

"Sir yes Sir" they both answered in unison

Leaving them to start cleaning as he in turn goes to the bathroom to get cleaned up. In the shower, Gibbs was thinking on what happened, Gibbs knew that they are going to do something but he was surprise but what they did. Gibbs knew Ziva was the brains behind this one. But at the same time he could not feel but a little sad at Ziva's outburst. It's true he did jump into conclusions. But he knew that she was not alone, he thought about Ziva's trust issues reminds him of himself a long time ago.

But one good thing that came out from this is the fact that Ziva had actually laugh. This was a rare site indeed. He has decided to make it as frequent as possible which is not exactly a walk in the park. Finishing his bath as he chuckles that he found out that the purple powder had gone to interesting places.

He finish and went out to look for Ziva…

Ziva was walking furiously, she was in the middle of the forest with her knife in hand. She was throwing knives at the tree branch. As she vent her frustrations unto the hapless tree, She just couldn't understand her sudden outburst at Gibbs, for she was normally level headed at most dire situations. This sudden onset of emotions is very foreign to her. She felt guilty for sabotaging Gibbs's boat, but she had her reasons as wrong as it may seem. So she continues to vent, and she did not hear Gibbs approach.

Gibbs had looked everywhere for Ziva, and he had found her in the middle of the forest throwing knives. He watched her silently, he was impressed by her accuracy and aim. But he could not help but think that this was not a life for her. Shaking his head to wake up from his thinking he begun to approach her…

A/N

Whew Im done sorry have to end this chapter but I still got work (looks at the mountains of paperwork's evily) Nope this wont disappear anytime soon *sighs*. Well it will help if I can get reviews just kidding but feel free to tell me what you think…

Thanks for reading

Xiatien


	7. Cold Bath

Wow I love the reviews thank you, LOL I thought you guys would abandon me after taking too long to update. Sorry I'm currently juggling work, chores and writing amidst a hectic sched not that I'm complaining though… (To ishty *scratches head in embarrassment* sorry I was sleepy when I made that story it wont happen again LOL in my defense I was channeling Ziva when I made the story thanks for pointing that out.

On with the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS…

Previously on NCIS…

Gibbs had looked everywhere for Ziva, and he had found her in the middle of the forest throwing knives. He watched her silently; he was impressed by her accuracy and aim. But he could not help but think that this was not a life for her. Shaking his head to wake up from his thinking he begun to approach her…

Ziva was so deep in her musings that she hadn't heard Gibbs's approach.

Gibbs knows only too well that if he just approaches Ziva with no caution then he would end up like the tree that she had been practicing on. So he cautiously walks over to where she is standing careful that he gave her enough space for comfort. Then he gently called her name.

"Ziva"

Ziva looks at him with surprise but it was momentary, then a mask of indifference. Gibbs hated that look for it reminded him too much on how he used to be, and how he still is after all these years. A mask that can save your life in dire circumstances and can also push people away; but it had also help him to keep people at bay, the people who thought that they can help you in anyway but in truth they are only adding insult to injury.

Gibbs can clearly see that Ziva had her own personal demons just like him. But what he doesn't know is the reason why he thought that he should save her. From herself, her father, the personal war in between the real war.

For the first time in his life he fervently wish he could take her away from these. But he could also see how much dedication she has. That is no wonder that she had gotten this skilled in the field of warfare.

She has a lot of potential, and he could also tell that when, she sets her mind into things the there is nothing she could not overcome.

Cutting into his reverie she spoke…

"What do you want?" she knew she is being rude but she's hurt; she thought that she could trust him but she was wrong for he is the same as everyone she knew.

"To talk"

"Talk about what?"

"About what happened in there"

"I know, I m wrong, I apologize, so just give me my punishment and you can leave me alone".

"I can't…"

"You can't?"

"I can't leave you alone for I'm responsible for you"

"NO! You're not responsible for me! no one is! I am responsible for myself!"

She was yelling now, all pent up anger and frustration mixed with sadness all came tumbling out. Who does he think he is? He is just here till the end of camp afterwards he would surely forget about her. No she doesn't need to listen to all his crap. She turns and begun to walk towards the camp.

She turns away and proceeds to walk towards the camp; so he had quickly took hold of her arm. But Gibbs forgot to do it cautiously. Next thing he knew he was lying on the hard ground, she had thrown him. He was momentary winded, but that did it he was pissed of!

Ziva was surprised, for what she had done, it was only reflex. For if she had thought about it first then she would never have done that. She checks Gibbs for any injuries but sure enough he was fine. But when Ziva looked into his eyes then she knew she was in deep trouble.

Gibbs was very mad, not because he was thrown but the fact that he could be this careless specially around her. He gave himself a mental slap, and then proceeds to go near her. Upon reaching her he had quickly thrown her over his shoulder then he broke into a run towards the lake. Upon reaching the lake he had unceremoniously thrown her at the lake.

Ziva was scared, for she hasn't ever seen him this mad before and before she could react he had thrown her over his shoulder and then broke into a run. Then the next thing she knew she was in the lake spitting out water.

She swam towards the shore, as Gibbs watches her with amusement. Giving Gibbs a glare she walks towards the direction of the cabin.

Inside the cabin Michael and Damon has seen it all. They are both glad that Gibbs had only give them cleaning duty. Both of them felt sympathy towards Ziva, they both new Gibbs is going to give her a hard time after this.

And an unhappy Gibbs is nothing you want to cross with. Damon felt a little bit protective over Ziva. He will make it a point to keep her out of harms way. Even if that harm is a man called Gibbs, he would surely help her.

Gibbs watched Ziva go to the cabin, there she was met by Damon holding out a towel. She gave him a smile of thanks then went inside.

Damon turns to follow her but before that he gave Gibbs a good glare and slam the door shut.

If Gibbs was surprise by Damon's actions he did not betray any emotions. But he did feel a sudden desire to go to Ziva. He can feel something in his gut but he just doesn't know what it is…

A/N

Whew another chapter, I apologize for my grammar on the last chapter 5, I was very sleepy at that time. So here's another chapter hope you like it…

Thanks for reading

xiatien


	8. Turkey

Ok sorry for not updating sooner I was held hostage by a monstrous pile of papers on my desk… But somehow I had managed to wrestle it into submission and I have learned my lesson not to update when I'm really tired… so on with my story =) Oh btw thanks for the great reviews =)

Disclaimer: do not own NCIS (if I was then this story would be one of the ep)

Previously on NCIS…

Damon turns to follow her but before that he gave Gibbs a good glare and slam the door shut.

If Gibbs was surprise by Damon's actions he did not betray any emotions. But he did feel a sudden desire to go to Ziva. He can feel something in his gut but he just doesn't know what it is…

But his cautious side forbid him to go to her so he just contended himself with assimilating what's going on. His initial anger upon learning that he would take on a female cadet. He is not a chauvinist but he has this mindset that there are jobs that are not for little girls. But Ziva had proved him wrong and as much as he hated to admit this but the feared organization in the world.

There is also a happy note in this matter, the fact that she had made friends albeit that they were against him. But this is a thing he could handle, heck it would take a whole battalion to get him down or maybe another Ziva.

But what he doesn't get is how she manages to get under his skin at a small a amount of time. None had ever succeeded not even Shannon; he stops his train of thought as he heard yelling from inside his house.

"This is your fault from thinking of this idiotic prank" Damon was yelling at Ziva

"Then tell me who is the one who first gave in to his "stare", I could swear it is not me"

Ziva retaliated

Gibbs could see that none of them would let up; he could see Damon and Ziva eyeing each other as if sizing an opponent. In the middle stood Michael, the hapless referee to their fight.

Gibbs had enough, he had enough for one day so he ordered the three of them to go to the camp grounds and camp out for three days as a form of punishment. It did not take 2 minutes before the three of them came scrambling out of his eyesight. Gibbs massages the bridge of his nose; he thinks he is getting old for this kind of job.

The place was spotless; Michael and Damon had managed to clean the place up. Now all that was left is a pile of planks and bits of wood. Well it looks like he had to start from scratch. Gathering his tools who thankfully have no more traces of purple powder on them he starts work to calm his mind.

This is going to be hard to make the base of the boat, but luckily he had found the perfect assistant for him. Though she doesn't know it yet, she would have the first hand experience of building a boat.

As Michael looks on to Ziva and Damon's argument he was quizzical. Earlier the two of them had been talking quietly at the corner. Then an all out argument broke loose, now as he watched in puzzlement to them squaring off they had reached quite a distance from the cabin Ziva and Damon burst out laughing.

If Michael was confused before, he doesn't know how to call it now.

"Sorry Michael" both of them said in unison

"We had to pretend to fight to get away from Gibbs, so that he could not punish Ziva even more" Damon began to explain to Michael.

Michael began to put two and two together, and he shakes his head in disgust. "You guys scared me, I really thought you were going to square it off right then and there. Believe me I have enough broken nose to last me a lifetime".

With those words the three of them broke into a fit of laughter.

"Now all that is left is to extract revenge"

This earned a groan from both Damon and Michael.

"Don't you ever give up?"

"No"

"You're too stubborn Ziva"

"No, I'm not and besides I got to pay him back for the early bath he given me"

This had earned a snicker from the two marines.

"Good Luck to that" both men said to her

"Aren't you going to help me? She asked

"Nope, we learned our lessons, not to mess with Gibbs"

"Turkey"

Both looked at her in confusion then it dawned on them

"Oh you mean Chicken?"

"Right"

"Chicken"

"No matter what you say we won't help you, why don't you just give up"

"That is because I never give up" Giving the two of them a sassy grin, she had began collecting firewood. The two followed suit anger forgotten.

That night as they sleep in their makeshift camp, Ziva could not help but smile as a new form of revenge forms in her mind. Now she had promised herself that Gibbs is going to regret it after treating her like a kid. Satisfied, she sleeps to recharge for another round in her head collision with Gibbs.

Gibbs had finished the framework now he waits for his little assistant smiling at the plan that had begun to form in his mind…

A/N

Cliffhanger, I know boring chapter but I'm trying thank you for the reviews.

Thanks for reading

xiatien


	9. Lessons

Sorry guys I know I've been lazy, I admit it but a lot of things to be done. Ok enough with excuses on with the story. Thanks for the great reviews…

Previously on NCIS…

That night as they sleep in their makeshift camp, Ziva could not help but smile as a new form of revenge forms in her mind. Now she had promised herself that Gibbs is going to regret it after treating her like a kid. Satisfied, she sleeps to recharge for another round in her head collision with Gibbs.

Gibbs had finished the framework now he waits for his little assistant smiling at the plan that had begun to form in his mind…

Waking up to a beautiful sunrise, Ziva had never felt better in her life. True she had a few disagreements with the squad, ok a LOT but to her it's normal. For she knows that sometimes you just had to have a few squabbles in order to know them personally.

Looking at Michael and Damon she allowed herself to smile. She was happy for she had finally found friends, whom she is comfortable with because apart from her brother Ari and her best friend who had died in an air strike. She had never been this close before to anyone. It is one of the major rules in, not to trust anyone even if is one of your comrades. But to Ziva it seems that this rule doesn't apply here, she had seen with her own eyes how the marines stick to each other's defense.

It is very different from MOSSAD, there she had learned not to trust her fellow agents. One wrong mistake of trusting a rogue agent and it will cost your life. And of course there is the fact that you're the Directors daughter.

She had learned that lesson the hard way, once she had made a mistake a fellow agent and a trainee. They had both gone on a mission then and he had saved her life so that's when the friendship started. It had gone smoothly after that and they became close, close to almost like a brother. But in the end he had betrayed her; he had sold information that she was an Agent for MOSSAD.

She was captured almost immediately, and was brutally tortured for information while her "supposed friend" looks on with a smirk on his face. While she was in immense pain she just stared into his eyes.

She had managed to escape and eliminate all of her captors leaving him to die in the end. She had put a bullet in his head. It had hurt her to do that more than the physical torture she went through.

After that incident she had never able to trust another Agent. Yes she had a few partners but she had drawn the line as just being partners. But not to the extent that she had cared for them.

But here is very much different, she was more relaxed. And more than she had cared to admit it even in their current state she had grown to trust Gibbs.

A smile of mischief had crossed her face, but that doesn't stop her from retaliating to that earlier incident.

She got up and prepared for the up coming training. She knew that this is going to be a long day for her and the other guys but mostly for her.

The three of them walk towards the training grounds, a look of surprise had cross their faces. For none of their comrades are on the field, they immediately check their watches and they seem to get the time right.

They split up and begun to look for the other marines and Gibbs. But it's like all of them are gone. Something was up and they knew it.

Then Gibbs came with a smile on his face. It was rather comical from another person's point of view. But the three of them had stood there mouths hanging open and a bewildered look on their faces.

Then he spoke…

"The three of you are going on a very special training with me" he said that with a smile on his face.

A feeling of dread came over Ziva, she had never expected this now they are at Gibbs mercy. And she would bet her life's worth that this "training" is going to be the hardest and the most intense.

Preparing herself for the worst she returned Gibbs's smile. She would definitely NOT going to give in. Even if she had to grin and moose it or is it "bear"?

Gibbs had been surprised when Ziva smiled at him, stubborn till the end. He is definitely going to enjoy the "Special training".

Michael and Damon had given a mental groan upon seeing Ziva and Gibbs smiling at each other. They just don't know how in HELL did they gotten themselves into this situation.

But at the back of Damon's mind he had promised himself that no matter what he is going to protect Ziva.

A/N

Ok so here it is I'm trying my best hope you like it

Thanks for reading and feel free to review


	10. Special training

Ok here is the next chapter as per promised to my sister Molly Gibbs =). This is for you =D

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS…

Previously on NCIS…

Gibbs had been surprised when Ziva smiled at him, stubborn till the end. He is definitely going to enjoy the "Special training".

Michael and Damon had given a mental groan upon seeing Ziva and Gibbs smiling at each other. They just don't know how in HELL did they gotten themselves into this situation.

But at the back of Damon's mind he had promised himself that no matter what he is going to protect Ziva.

Gibbs called them inside the mess hall, and as much as they wanted to asked what they are doing there. Gibbs had given them as smile as he looks around, checking he was satisfied with what he sees. The mess hall is in a terrible shape after the marines having finished eating and was sent off to go to their families for 1 week. For some R & R. But to the three troublemakers it was a very different matter.

Gibbs had a very special plan for them, clearing his throat to attract their attention.

"Ok our "special training is going to commence as of now"

"So for now you three" pointing at the miscreants while his gaze falls into Ziva.

"You are ordered to clean the whole mess hall, I want everything to be spic and span by the time I returned.

Ziva was in shock, yes she was prepared for the worst but she had not seen this coming.

"Wait a minute Gibbs, I thought I heard you say that were going on a "special training". Ziva asked flabbergasted.

Gibbs smiled, and then spoke with the most placating tone,

"Yes, this is the special training"

"What?" The three of them yelled in unison

"Let me remind you that this is not a part of the military training Gunnery Sgt. Gibbs"

Ziva spoke in her haughtiest tone.

Gibbs looked at her with a grin on his face,

"Yes, it is a part of it, I'm not asking you but I'm telling you, and that is insubordination"

"INSUBORDINATION?" Ziva yelled in indignation

"Insubordination? I'll show you insubordination" then Ziva proceeded by taking the bucket of water she had seen earlier. But she was immediately pulled off by Damon.

"WHAT?" she snarled

Looking at Gibbs stoic expression Damon pulled Ziva towards the corner and started whispering fervently in her ear.

"Do you really want to do that? This is not going to make him mad it would only show that he won. So don't go off pissing him off more than it's necessary. After all he can make matters worst not only for you but for the three of us."

Ziva was momentary stunned upon hearing Damon's explanation. She immediately realizes her mistake. She whispered her thanks to Damon.

Then she started the long hard task of cleaning the entire mess hall, while keeping a hold on her temper. Michael and Damon followed suit not that they want to incur the wrath of Gibbs any further.

Seemingly satisfied Gibbs had made his leave, making a mental note to look in once in a while.

After a few hours the three of them had finally managed to clean the mess hall. The whole place was immaculate. And when Gibbs had returned he was satisfied then he ordered them to clean the barrack. The three of them tried to bit back a groan, it seems that this day is not going to end not unless all of them are going to have to crawl towards their sleeping quarters.

It was dusk when the three of them had finally managed to finish Gibbs "TO DO LIST".

But Gibbs is not quite finished with them not quite yet or at least to Ziva.

They are about to go to the barracks when Gibbs spoke…

"Just where do you think your going?'

Michael spoke "Sir you told have a rest"

"Yes, I did but I did not tell you to go to the barracks"

"Then where are we supposed to sleep?" Damon asked

"I specifically told you to camp out for three days didn't I?"

Then it dawned on them, maybe out of sheer exhaustion no one dared to argue. Instead they gathered their belongings and started walking towards the camp.

"And Ziva meet me at the cabin at 2100 hours"

Ziva was now too tired to even get angry instead she gave him a brief nod, and when they reached camp Michael started grumbling…

"Who knew cleaning duty was hard work"

"I mean almost all people do this everyday and they don't seem to get tired"

"Yeah" Damon responded also wanting to vent out his frustrations

"I wished I could just go back to the old training" Ziva spoke

Michael and Damon both looked in awe at Ziva

"Are you finally admitting defeat?" both of them asked in unison

"NO!, I'm not" she quickly denied

"Its just that this is not the training that I was expecting, and tell me frankly how does cleaning got anything to do with military training"

" Ziva, as much as I wanted to agree with you I cant, Michael spoke"

"Ziva that is why it is called a punishment" Damon told her.

Ziva gave a nod, yes she understands but she feels slightly guilty for both Damon and Michael for dragging them into this. She looks at the both of them and she did the most unimaginable thing she could do.

She gave them a hug and whispered her thanks, which startled both men then she left them at that as she walks towards the cabin.

After all this punishment isn't over till one of the falls on the floor bleeding, before entering she quickly plastered a fake smile as she went to round 5 of the Gibbs VS David mule match…

A/N

I like to ask for some Ideas please feel free to help out thanks

Thanks for reading

xiatien


	11. Boat

Sorry for not updating, been very busy but I think I might able to update so here it goes to my ncis fanfic group you know who you are I love you guys…

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

Previously on NCIS…

She gave them a hug and whispered her thanks, which startled both men then she left them at that as she walks towards the cabin.

After all this punishment isn't over till one of the falls on the floor bleeding, before entering she quickly plastered a fake smile as she went to round 5 of the Gibbs VS David mule match…

Meanwhile Gibbs was listening to the sound of footsteps, for he had been waiting for Ziva. He had to hide the grin from his face as he remembers the way the three miscreants look while he gives them the "TO DO" list.

And now he had been having too much fun on thinking of ways to make Ziva give up their grudge match. He doesn't want to treat Ziva this way, but he had wanted to make her understand the importance of trusting people, and the importance of friendship. But as far as Gibbs could see, Ziva had finally opened up albeit not to him. But he was satisfied. Now is the hardest task how to make her trust him.

Going down the basement, Ziva had plastered the biggest smile on her face. She was exhausted. But she was good and ready for the next match.

Gibbs was waiting for her with a sanding tool in his hand.

Seeing this she immediately walks over to him to ask him what she is supposed to do.

"So what do you want me to do?"

Nodding towards the stand where his "Boat" used to be after that incident.

"I want you to fix the mess you made"

Looking towards the stand in puzzlement she asked…

"What?, What is that supposed to mean?"

"I need you to fix the boat"

"Look Gibbs, as much as I wanted to end this "Punishment", I do not know how to build a boat.

"That is why I am going to help you"

Muttering under her breath she replied "Ok tell me what to do"

And with that Gibbs had proceeded to teach her the "Art of Building a boat".

The punishment went on for 4 days, and on the fourth day Gibbs had let them off. Gibbs had given Michael and Damon permission to go home for the weekend. But as for Ziva since her home is very far he had decided to take her somewhere special.

Initially Damon and Michael had wanted to take Ziva with them, but since Gibbs was her temporary guardian. They had to abide by Gibbs wishes so with a heavy heart they both left Ziva with Gibbs. They could only hope that Gibbs doesn't hold a grudge…

As for Gibbs he had a very special day planned for the both of them…

A/N

Thanks for reading feel free to review

Next

A very special day for Ziva and GIBBS


	12. A very special day

Wow I got so much good reviews =) Thanks guys I really like it, although I'm not writing for the reviews but to keep all my thoughts at bay but reviews and comments are gratefully accepted. Ok enough rambling continue with the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS…

Previously on NCIS…

As for Gibbs he had a very special day planned for the both of them…

Gibbs had woken up early, as he was preparing breakfast when Ziva went down for her morning run.

Ziva was surprised to see Gibbs preparing breakfast he usually at still at work on his boat at this time. And what's even more surprising is the fact that when Gibbs looked up he smiled.

Ziva had missed a step upon seeing this, and then she had landed ungracefully at the foot of the stairs.

Gibbs had immediately put down whatever he was doing to help Ziva…

"Are you okay? He asked his tone concerned

Ziva could only nod in response to this, and as she took his hand which he had offered so graciously. Ziva had to shake her head to check if she was dreaming.

Gibbs guided her to a chair so she could sit down, and proceeded dumping various foods into her plate.

"Eat" he gruffly said to her

She complied but while she was eating Ziva could not help but stare at Gibbs, which was mercifully gone unnoticed since Gibbs seems to be preoccupied by his thoughts at that moment.

Looking back on the few days that had passed, Ziva had to admit that she had seen a new side of Gibbs she did not know. They had been working on the boat as she was instructed that it was a form of punishment. But to her it seems that it was not, she was guided by Gibbs caring hand as she showed her the proper way to sand the boat. She was not asked to do any heavy lifting in fact it seems that she was there to keep him company. In the morning she has to do the menial work of cleaning the whole camp along with Michael and Damon. But when she was working with them it made things fun.

Fun that is a word she had not spoken or thought of for a long time. Aside from the occasional hike with her brother Ari and playing with Tali, which is all the fun, she had known. But her time is mostly preoccupied with training and missions.

Now, in a different place it seems that she had seen a different side to life. Not "normal" as one would call it. But something akin to it.

Gibbs broke into her thoughts as he spoke to her in that kind manner.

"You finished?"

Ziva did not notice it but she had finished all the food that Gibbs dumped on her plate.

She nods her response and gave herself a mental shake. What is going on with her it is as if she had gone mute when it comes to answering Gibbs.

"After you finished meet me outside, were going out"

Ziva looks at Gibbs retreating back with a look of puzzlement. Going out? To where she wonders. But since she has no other plans and she did not want to break the truce between the both of them she had complied to Gibbs request.

She went out of the cabin; Gibbs was standing beside the car waiting for her. She gave him a small smile as she went inside the car.

"So where are we going?"

Gibbs just smiled as he responded "It's a surprise".

And with that silence envelops the car until they reach their destination. But to Ziva it was a comfortable silence like the silence they both have as they work on Gibbs boat.

The car stops and what Ziva saw has stunned her speechless…

Gibbs could see astonishment in Ziva's face, during these past few days he had spent with her. She had been letting her guard down, showing emotions she would never let other people see. Gibbs doesn't know why but seeing Ziva trust him enough to let him see the real her gives him immense pleasure. And all he wanted to do is to make her happy.

Taking her hand in his own, he pulled her towards the arcade. He knew that she would like the game where you could shoot and you can win a prize. They decided to compete and Gibbs was not surprise to see that she can hold her own in the shooting game.

But after a few games, the stall owner almost begs them to leave. After all they had almost cleaned up the prizes. But Gibbs had made a deal with the owner that if he can have another game just to win a prize for Ziva then he would leave everything to him.

In the end they left with a big stuff toy, which Gibbs had given to Ziva. Initially Ziva does not know how to react but she took it anyways.

Then they went to various rides including the roller coaster, Viking and all the big rides. Eating popcorn, cotton candy and all the various treats they could get their hands on. For the first time in Gibbs life he had so much fun. He had never felt this happy not even with Shannon. But he chose not to think of it at that moment. He just wanted to enjoy the time spent with Ziva.

And as for Ziva, this is the first time where she had been able to act like a kid. A real honest to goodness silly kid: and she had Gibbs to thank for that.

Saving the Ferris wheel for last, they watch the entire city and the dark sky. As the Ferris wheel go round and round.

On their way home Ziva had fallen asleep clutching the stuff toy that look like a cross between a pig and a rabbit with a patch in its eyes.

Careful as to not wake Ziva up, he gently lifts her from the car and had gently lain her down on his bed since her room is up stairs. Pulling the blanket over her; he stared at her. Gibbs doesn't know how to react; she had managed to pull almost all kinds of emotions from him, anger, concern, sympathy, annoyance and happiness. But all of these emotions he has to keep them at bay for first of all he was her commanding officer, second the age difference and she is still young. Gibbs doesn't know what had gotten into him.

But a mere fraction of insanity had overruled him as he gently places a kiss on her forehead. Then he silently walks out of the room keeping all inside of him.

Morning comes as Ziva wakes up to find herself on Gibbs bed. She smiled at the sunlight shining thru the window pane. She had never felt this happy all her life she got up and quickly arrange the bed. After her morning routine she had look for Gibbs.

She found him in the patio with the person she had never expected to see…

A/n

As promised to all =)

Thanks for reading

Its quite disappointing I know cause its too random and cheesy well

Please comment and give me a few ideas I'm running low =)


	13. Unexpected things

A lot of the readers have asked a lot of questions =) which only means you like it =) *does happy dance* ok so I promised this chapter to zivacentric (I love talking to you) and for Davorah13, Porcuswine, fart fart and dg101. Thanks guys =) Now on with the story…

I do not own NCIS…

Previously on NCIS…

Morning comes as Ziva wakes up to find herself on Gibbs bed. She smiled at the sunlight shining thru the window pane. She had never felt this happy all her life she got up and quickly arrange the bed. After her morning routine she had look for Gibbs.

She found him in the patio with the person she had never expected to see…

"Ari?" she smiled as she runs towards her brother, she gave him a big hug since it's the only time where she can show affections towards him. Her brother hugs back but there is something different about him. But she really can't ask him in front of Gibbs.

Then Gibbs spoke "I'll leave you guys to talk". Ziva looks at him in gratitude but she had also seen something in Gibbs eyes. She doesn't know what they had been talking about but from what she can see it is about her.

As she watched Gibbs retreating back; she pulled Ari towards the bench.

"Ari what are you doing here? Not that I don't like it or anything"

Upon hearing this Ari chuckled,

"Ziva this is the first time I have heard you spoke with so many words"

She gave him a playful punch on the shoulder

"I know, but I never felt this free"

"They are treating you right?" The "they" he was referring to is Gibbs

"She smiled serenely "Yes, I have experience a lot of things here that I have never thought of doing in my life. Ari so this is how to live a normal life huh?"

He raised his eyebrows "NORMAL? You call training with Marines on how to shoot a gun, combat and explosives normal?"

"It is as normal as I can get my hands on Ari, I'm not greedy but I'll take all I can get as long as I am here. You know very well what awaits me when I return to Father?'

"So you like it here that much huh?" he asked thoughtfully

"Yes, too much but I want to return to be with you and Tally"

At the mention of Tali's name an unknown emotion flash in Ari's eyes but it is too quick for Ziva to decipher its meaning.

"How is Tally?"

It took a couple of minutes before Ari responded

"She is as well as can be" come his brief reply

Deciding not to push any further she quickly changes the subject.

"So what brings you here?"

Ari smiles "Why? Cant I visit my favorite sister?"

She laughed "Don't let Tali hear you say that or we are going to get it"

Ari smiled in response "I think she won't mind at least not anymore, she misses you and you know Tali loves you too much Ziva"

"Is there something you're not telling me Ari?'

"What makes you say that?"

"You are acting weird"

"You're a lot more weirder now Ziva" he was quick to point it out

She just had to laugh in response, "Yeah, I never felt this way before; Ari do you think we could live here? I mean the three of us you, me Tali, away from all the endless chaos around us"

"Well we had been wishing for that dream for a long time but we just don't have the opportunity"

"Yeah, maybe in two years we can leave I might be able find a job and we can take Tali"

"You know you can do that Ziva, but you have to do it alone"

She looks at him in surprised" Why? Don't you want to be with me?"

"It is not that I don't want to Ziva, it is the fact that Father would never allow for the three of us to leave. But if you are alone then you can easily elude him we just have to find a way to do that."

"What about Tali?"

"Tali… Tali is safe wherever she is at now I think she would be happy to be far away from "HIM"

"Did you take Tali away"

"No, Tali got away Ziva"

When she heard this she was surprised, "How?"

"Lets just say Tali has her own ways, but you wont be able to see her for now cause you know she is hiding"

"I don't care as long as she is safe and far away from him"

"So did you run away from Father Ari?"

He shakes his head "No, smiling sadly you know I can't do that Ziva, but that is the reason why I am here. Stay here Ziva find another place get out while you still can"

"But what about you?" she asked nearing to tears

"I can handle myself Ziva, I can fight him as long as you are not there he will use you to get to me"

She hug Ari with all the strength she has, "I cannot leave you alone Ari"

"Then do this for me, at least one of "US" has to be from him"

Hearing the wisdom in his words she nods her head "But promised me if its too much for you, You will find me"

"Yes, I promised"

She wipes the tears from her eyes, then smiled

"But can we at least spend a few days together?"

"My thoughts exactly, that is why I already asked Gunnery Sgt Gibbs for a few days off"

She hugs him and then set off running towards the cabin to get her things. Entering the cabin to look for Gibbs so she can tell him she is leaving for a few days; going down towards the basement she heard voices. One that is too familiar to her.

"I'm going to take her back"

"Why?"

"Her sister Tali, she had died"

You can hear surprise from Gibbs voice

"How?"

"Suicide bomber"

Ziva ran downstairs, almost falling in her haste

"NO! You're lying! You are just saying that because you knew that we re going away!"

She yelled accusingly at her Father

Looking straight into her eyes

"I wish that it was that Ziva"

Shaking her head over and over again as if to relieve herself from this horrible nightmare;

"NO! Your lying! Ari told me Tali has run away and she is safe"

Eli smiled "and you chose to believe him? I believe I had taught you a lot of things but foolishness isn't one of them"

Eli gave Gibbs a nod of farewell and walk towards Ziva, pulling her along with him.

"Now Ziva we must take out leave"

"NO! I must talk to Gibbs first"

Hiding his surprise behind his indifferent façade, he was surprised by the easy way Ziva had used Gibbs's name. For usually Ziva doesn't care.

"As you wish"

And he let her pass

"You have 5 minutes"

Ziva nods and walk towards Gibbs…

"I'm sorry Ziva" was all Gibbs could say at that moment, keeping his distance

Eyes brimming with tears…

"Gibbs, I…" she could not find the words to say what she was feeling but her eyes spoke volumes.

"Thank you" she chokes the words out, eyes pleading for him to say the words that she fervently wished to hear. But to no avail Gibbs stood there…

She can hear her Father calling, with a heavy heart she went towards him…

She guesses she is the only one who was thinking that they have something special. Keeping her mask of indifference; she took her Father's hand.

She took all her things except for the stuff animal; she had no use for it now. Holding back the tears she closes the door on her happiest memories.

Climbing aboard the chopper that was waiting for them; she scan the vicinity for Ari, she knew that he would not come with them.

A sudden commotion, as she saw Ari tearing thru her Father's guards yelling…

"Ziva, don't listen to him, don't go with him"

Looking at Ari, for the first time in Ziva's life she felt panicked for she had never heard this kind of urgency from his voice. Not giving her Father a second look she quickly jumps off the chopper to go to Ari.

Pushing back Ari's attackers, she helped him get up. Then slowly walking backwards towards cabin.

"Are you seriously still helping him after he has lied to you Ziva?" Eli David asked

Looking between her Father and Ari she responded

"You have done it more than once Father, but Ari had only done it once"

She spoke in a clear voice.

"Don't you want to see Tali Ziva? After all she is your only sister and that man is only your haft brother?" Eli spoke with venom

Ari whispered "Don't listen to him Ziva!"

Looking at her brothers eyes she asked… "Why did you lie about Tali?"

"I did it to protect you" he told her honestly

"I know, question though how are we going to get out of this one?"

"We fight them, we fight them for us and for Tali" he answered

Nodding to give him the signal, then jumping off to the nearest man she could reach they proceeded to fight Eli's guards.

They both had almost kept them at bay, but Eli pointed a gun towards Ari's head

"Ziva if you continue this, then there will be two funerals in our family"

Ziva could hear the seriousness from her Fathers voice, she immediately raises her hand.

Ari was struggling… "Ziva RUN! Forget about me! He would only kill you like he did to Tali!"

Looking at Ari, "I cant, I'm sorry I can't she yelled out"

Hearing the commotion outside Gibbs had decided to go out. He was met by a gun to his face.

"Choose your actions carefully Ziva" nodding towards Gibbs

"You would not want to injure an innocent bystander would you?"

Her thoughts racing between Ari and Gibbs Ziva had decided to let her Father have his way, she would leave another day.

Eli had struck Ari with the butt of his gun knocking him unconscious. "Let us go Ziva"

Like a lamb to be slaughtered Ziva followed suit, not even sparring a glance towards Gibbs. She just doesn't want to see him getting hurt.

Her last glimpse of him was his lone figure getting smaller and smaller.

TelaViv…

The funeral was finished, it was a sad day for Ziva, but as usual she can't show any emotions. Ari was sent off into one of the undercover missions. And Ziva was given clear instructions that if she disobeyed her Father. It will cost her Ari's life.

She had been thinking of Gibbs, and her friends. She had tried to contact him but the camp said that he had taken a leave of absence. She was surprised for Gibbs was a stickler to rules and he loves his job. Maybe it was something of great importance.

Then she receives a letter, from him. The letter was short but it spoke volumes, it says that he was happy to have met her. And that he was inviting her to his wedding.

Crumpling the letter tightly in her hands, she willed herself not to cry. She had made herself believe that he felt the same way. A dream that was all it was, he was just being kind to a little kid who had worn her heart on her sleeve. Her first broken heart, now she knew why her Father has told her not to get her emotions get the best of her.

She threw the letter at a nearby dust bin, a file inside had gotten her attention.

The file of the terrorist who had initiated the bombing which had killed Tali.

Feeling the need for vengeance and the need to get away…

She went out to look for her Father….

Years passed, Ziva grew up to be the one of the most feared among MOSSAD. She had become a control officer at a very young age.

Stepping off the plane, she was here for official MOSSAD business…

And to see the person she had not seen in years …

A/N

WHEW Longest chap ever…

Hope you like the transition but I know the story is a tad bit long and boring but we need explanations don't we?"

Feel free to review

Thanks for reading =)

Xiatien


	14. Vengeance

Thank you for reading and to those who commented Thank you, now as promised more updates hope you like it =D

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, but I will be one of its writer's (yells on the background) Keep dreaming! Sniffs on with the story

Previously on NCIS…

Years passed, Ziva grew up to be the one of the most feared among MOSSAD. She had become a control officer at a very young age.

Stepping off the plane, she was here for official MOSSAD business…

And to see the person she had not seen in years …

Ziva was riding a cab towards the Navy yard, but she could not help but look back on the years that had gone by.

She can't hardly believe it, it has been 10 years since their last meeting; and 7 years since she had last seen him. Sometimes she had wondered what had happen to him. Shaking her head to rid of herself of the thoughts of him; she had learned a lesson the hard way. After asking her Father for a mission, she had secretly devised a plan on how to get revenge for Tali.

She had told Ari about this, but he was adamant that she should stop whatever it is she's planning. But she refused to yield to his pleas and the worst part is they had gotten into a big argument. Which they have never done before and what hurts the most is the part where Ari told her that she is turning into "HIM".

After that incident she had left for her mission, infiltrating a terrorist cell and gathering Intel. This is one of the most dangerous mission she had ever been to. But she has the strength of pain and the need for vengeance. Those two forces alone can make anyone feel invincible; she had managed to infiltrate the terrorist cell and had gathered the necessary intel. And she also had the information where Tali's murderer was.

After giving the Intel to MOSSAD, she had told her Father that she needs to go somewhere. Jumping into a plane towards Washington D.C in pursuit of her sister's killer, they had been planning on making a sleeper cell in D.C. this had been too easy for Ziva. More on Killing 2 birds with one throw.

She had been waiting on the abandoned warehouse for 3 days now, keeping herself hidden at all times. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike at the head of that terrorist cell;

She had already tip off all the American Agencies on that said sleeper cell. Now she is just waiting for them to strike the perfect set up. She is using them as a decoy so she could hunt down Tali's killer. And right on schedule almost all the agencies had came, this had made her smile. Then she had seen her target on top of the warehouse with a chopper about to land just as she had expected.

Of course he doesn't know that she had been waiting for him all these time. She had step out from where she was hiding. And you can clearly see the surprise on his face…

"Shalom"

"Sharmuta" the terrorist cursed

"I see so you recognize me?"

"You're a MOSSAD agent"

Ziva smiled a cold smile then responded

"That is no longer a concern of yours I'm only here for one thing"

Then she fired her gun; she watches with satisfaction as the bullet went thru the Terrorist head. The others were taken by surprised and Ziva had used that to eliminate them. Shouts were heard the American Agents were coming.

Cursing under her breath she runs towards the edge of the building then…

"Stop right there! Put your hands behind your head and turn around" said a very familiar voice

She was surprise, but she did not betray any emotion. She had also put on a disguise so she is confident that he would not recognize her.

"Are you the one who had tip us off about this sleeper cell?" he asked her

She nods her head while keeping her back turned from him. They are both alone on that rooftop each one not making any sudden moves.

He was carefully walking towards her, she was deciding weather to fight him or make a run for it. Then a commotion as the other agents caught up with them. She makes a run for it she had a back up harness as she jumps off the warehouse rooftop towards the other rooftop. It all happened in a matter of minutes that they had been unable to react.

After hiding herself on one of the rooms in a nearby warehouse; she dumps her disguise and hid her ammunitions then quickly change into another disguise. Pretending to work as one of the of the loaders. She quickly made her escape.

It was a very close call, after a few days she had gotten her things then drove off towards Mexico, and then got on a plane towards Tela Viv. She had gotten he revenge and she had gotten to see him. As much as she hated to admit it but she was happy to have seen Gibbs.

When she met her Father he seemed pleased, Ziva knew that her Father knows about what had transpired in D.C.

After that incident a lot of things had happened to her, and then she met Jenny Shepard. Then she had learned that she and Gibbs go back a long way. She did not tell Jenny that she knew Gibbs. She had saved Jenny and they had become friends.

Now she is using her friendship with Jenny to help Ari. After her return from D.C it seemed that Ari had change. Something had happened to him but he refuses to tell her. She had tried asking around but no one knows.

Ari seemed to be really angry especially towards her Father, more than the usual. And often times she had seen him thinking and he doesn't talk to her like before.

After a few days Ari was asked to go to London to study. Then from occasional letters they have talk to each other.

Few years past and Ziva had become Ari's control officer. She had gone back and forth from place to place. But she had not seen Gibbs again except now where she has to talk to him to protect Ari.

Ari had killed one of Gibbs agents, but she doesn't believe them. Ari can kill sure but he would never hurt anyone if they don't deserve it.

She reaches the Navy Yard where Gibbs was working at the moment. She walks towards the bullpen looking around for Agent Gibbs but all she found is a Agent who seemed to be talking to himself.

She decided to pass the time while waiting for Gibbs, since he said Gibbs were out.

After a few hours' elevator dings and there was Gibbs walking towards her…

A/N

Cliff hanger sorry can't help myself and I'm still thinking on how to properly make this two people meet hope you like it

Thanks for reading =)

xiatien


	15. Face to face

Sorry it has been so long since the last time I updated, momentary lapse of writer's block. But anyways here goes nothing and do forgive me thanks =D

Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS….

She reaches the Navy Yard where Gibbs was working at the moment. She walks towards the bullpen looking around for Agent Gibbs but all she found is a Agent who seemed to be talking to himself.

She decided to pass the time while waiting for Gibbs, since he said Gibbs were out.

After a few hours' elevator dings and there was Gibbs walking towards her…

Ziva felt chills gone up her spine as she watches him; he has not change at least not to her. He still has the same intimidating presence he uses to have but what change is the intense pain she had seen in his eyes. But she is prepared and she is not the same old person as before. He cannot hurt her, at least not anymore.

Gibbs walks into the bullpen… and what he saw almost knock the living daylights out of him. He had never believed in ghost but now he almost thought this was true.

For the person he had believed was dead was standing in front of him. He stops himself from walking over to her to check if it is really her.

So he proceeded to go to his table to gather his thoughts. In this time his mind went back to the day he nearly died…

It was a day after Ziva had left the camp… Gibbs had been shock by what had transpired that day. He still can hear the pain and the anguish in Ziva's voice upon learning that her beloved sister had died. And how she had been happy upon seeing her brother Ari, Gibbs wanted for Ziva to stay and not leave with her father. But Director David told him that if he involves himself with Ziva Director David would make things even harder for Ziva. And another is Ziva is still a minor at that time. Gibbs was not a man who gives easily to a threat but he doesn't have the means to help Ziva at that time for the Director was also holding Ari captive. Gibbs knew that if he had intervened then the Director would not even bat an eyelash as to killing his own son.

Gibbs knew that the Director's only intent was to get Ziva at all cost. So he could only watch helplessly as the chopper rise taking Ziva with him.

Gibbs gave the Director a day, before he follows him giving ample time for them to talk. Gibbs knew exactly where to find them that is the embassy.

He asked for an emergency leave, he talked to Michael and Damon before he left. Giving them information about Ziva, Gibbs knew that if Ziva and the guys had become close. So he thought that they both needed an explanation.

Then he went on a red eye flight towards the embassy but that had been the day he almost died.

Upon entering the embassy he was immediately brought to the Directors office. He found the Director there with his head in his hands which puzzles Gibbs immensely. He doesn't need to ask because the Director had volunteered to answer the unasked question.

The Director told Gibbs that day was a day of sadness for him for he had lost not one but two daughters. For the day they both left from the camp an ambush was waiting for them.

It seems that someone had let out that the Director was in D.C. And they were surprised. They all fought but Ziva being an Agent first had tried her best to protect the Director. Killing her in the process, Gibbs could not believe what he is hearing.

Not until he had seen with his own eyes her body…

He had wanted to approach Ziva, but he cannot find the strength to. So he had just stood there looking at her for a long time. He long to yell out, to find her killer but even that was taken from him. For they have found the killer and killed him.

He had wanted to blame himself for letting her go and for leading her to her death. He went out with his head in a haze, not knowing what to do.

He had been miserable for a few months, drinking till he could never think. He had never a man driven to drinking but for the first time in his life he had wanted to forget. To grow numb and the guilt in which engulfs him. Not even the death of Shannon and Kelly had driven him and blinded him like the death of Ziva. For Ziva was different she had reminded so much of him. Of Kelly of Shannon it's a terrible nightmare happening all over again.

Then he had met his wife, she had help him forget even for a while. On the day he was to married he had sent an invitation to Ziva's brother Ari. He had wanted to talk to Ari and give him Ziva's things. Which is now in a bottom of his closet he could not bear the thought of throwing it away.

After a few years his wife had filed for a divorced, the reason him being in love with a dead woman.

After a few more divorces here he was faced to face with that same person.

And he thought that this day could not get any worse after the death of his Agent…

Ok I know… more cliffhangers but you know me I'm writing on impulse so please feel free to tell me what's on your mind thanks

Xiatien


	16. Once again

Hello, I'm back sorry can't help myself, thank you to those people who was kind enough to review. Some nice some just plain nasty. =D anyways this chap is for my friend zivacentric and Molly Gibbs =D love you guys

Disclaimer: Sadly Do not own NCIS…

And he thought that this day could not get any worse after the death of his Agent…

Snapping back into reality, he gathered his thoughts as Dinozzo approaches him

"You?"

"Ziva David MOSSAD" she is here to stop you from whacking Ari"

"You? Director Sheppard same mission

"Where?"

"Ours"

Watching DInozzo's stupefied expression Director Sheppard introduces Ziva.

"Ziva David… MOSSAD"

Giving her a curt nod is all Gibbs can do at the moment ignoring her outstretch hand. He just cannot allow himself to touch her now. He is still confounded with the situation; he decided to do the best option at that time.

Evade Ziva at all cost…

Which is not an easy feat… but he had asked Dinozzo to follow her for he have this hunch that Ziva is not telling him everything. She is still the person he used to know, but she had lost all the warmth she had before.

Finding Ari was Gibbs's priority but his heart has a mind of his own, behind Gibbs order to Dinozzo is a personal agenda. Dinozzo was only a decoy to lure Ziva; Gibbs knows that Ziva had known that Tony had been following her. But what she doesn't know is he had been following her all these time.

He just had to convince himself that she is alive; that she was there he had been starring at the front of her Hotel for some time now. He could not risk her knowing that he had been following her. Knowing Ziva she would immediately find a way to confront him.

In all his life there is just one person that scares him "Ziva". She had a way on crawling under his skin. Making him feel emotions that he had thought was impossible for him to feel. Making him dream of a life with her, and just like those years ago it is still taboo.

Not only the age difference but, he knew that she had another life she's leading in; and as much as the desire to save her, he just can't he had too much to consider.

Kate, Jenny his work, he knows that eventually he might be the one to imprison her. It is not foreign to Gibbs the line of work she does. He had been there before but with Jenny but it did not work all the perils they had to face.

Motioning for Tony to get into the car Gibbs was all business, hiding the turmoil inside him. He must find Ari…

He must let Ziva go once again….

*END OF CHAPTER*

Ok guys sorry Gibbs was OCC her forgive me perhaps it's just me but I promise to give you Ziva's POV and maybe a little bit of confrontation.

Thanks for reading…

Xiatien


	17. Confusion

HI guys I know I made a promise to update sooner, but I updated another story of mine. It is called waiting in vain. Anyways on with the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS…

Kate, Jenny his work, he knows that eventually he might be the one to imprison her. It is not foreign to Gibbs the line of work she does. He had been there before but with Jenny but it did not work all the perils they had to face.

Motioning for Tony to get into the car Gibbs was all business, hiding the turmoil inside him. He must find Ari…

He must let Ziva go once again….

Getting into a cab to go to her hotel, she knows she is being followed by one of Gibbs's agents. She doesn't mind after all no one can touch her and if it gets a little out of hand she would be ready. After all dodging bullets, near misses and futile attempts on her life is an everyday occurrence. She calls them "futile" because her father had made several attempts with her life and she made it unscathed any lesser men would be dead otherwise.

Smiling at the thought that Gibbs would send someone to harm her; she could only shake her head. Even if Gibbs had change she knew that he would never hurt her just like before. She froze at that last thought she must not let Gibbs get to her, she had tried so hard to forget him. It almost killed her because she lost focus a lot of times that it almost cost her life.

She had been living in hell since that day… she never did blame Gibbs for what happened. After all it was all her father's doing but she just can't let Gibbs affect her like the way he used to.

Walking to the hotel lobby she decided to go for a swim to get through all the turmoil that had been going on inside her head.

After her swim she decided to annoy Dinozzo, she knows he was there when she had made the exchange for Ari's passport.

And with that she smiled for tomorrow she is going to see Gibbs again a wishful thought as she allowed herself to let go for a while….

*End of Chap*

Sorry too short but I'll update soon just wanted to update thanks for reading

Xiatien


	18. Saying Goodbye

I'm back well you can thank sarahshalomdavid my sister, mollygibbs and zivacentric for the update. And to those people who commented thank you… I'm really glad that you like the story so enough said on with the story…

Disclaimer: DO not OWN NCIS….

And with that she smiled for tomorrow she is going to see Gibbs again a wishful thought as she allowed herself to let go for a while….

Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo was in a very foul mood… after a night of chasing Ziva and failing miserably and still having no idea on how to catch Ari. Gibbs was in MTAC when the infamous Ziva David arrives; and after being tormented by Ziva on how she knew he was following her; Tony decided to retaliate by asking her a lot of questions.

He can see that she is not affected by his taunting when Gibbs showed up calling Miss David to MTAC.

In Abby's Lab…

Abby was showing everyone the shell casing found in the warehouse. Gibbs was looking at Ziva he cannot believe she was here. Pretending to listen to Abby while thinking of a way on how to make Ziva tell him where Ari is, then the opportunity arrives as Abby was showing them the gun use in Kate's shooting.

And as predicted Ziva begun talking about guns, Gibbs almost smiled at this she haven't changed a bit. She is still gun crazy…

Gibbs had told Ziva that the shooter had use a bravo and it is also called a Kate, this had earned Ziva's attention. For a moment their Gibbs had seen a incredulous look on Ziva's face but it was only for a moment then Ziva had told him he knew what had happened to his family. He asked all people to step out of the room in order to talk to her personally.

After all of them had left, Gibbs is starring at Ziva…

Ziva could only turn her head away…

"I've read your file I'm sorry Gibbs"

"So you already know what happened Ziva?"

Looking at Gibbs eyes for the very first time that day Ziva could only answer truthfully.

"Yes" but behind those words were a hint of sympathy for Gibbs's lost. She had known how it was when she had lost Tali. How Ziva had longed to rest her head on Gibbs's shoulder to find comfort for this past few years she felt like she was loosing Ari too.

Gibbs looked directly into Ziva's eyes, pleading for him to help him.

"That is why I need you to help me Ziva"

"But what if you're wrong Gibbs?"

Silence surrounds the room as Ziva gave Gibbs a nod to let him know that she would help him. Turning her back as she walks out of the room she heard Gibbs ask her a question she had been asking herself…

"What happened to us Ziver?"

"You had let go of me" then walks away

Gibbs had stopped dead on his tracks when he heard those words. He did let her go, when he was supposed to have held on. But he had no other choice he wanted to take her with him but it was Taboo. Now she was there yet again but another wall had resurfaced making her unreachable for him again.

Gibbs walks out of the Lab to see the puzzled faces of his Agents and Jenny. But he kept his silence as he ponders on how to get Ari.

Gibbs was in his basement ready to take flowers to Kate…

Then a voice from the corner of the room, It was Ari…

A few words were spoken as Ari seemed to be in another place and time. Going back to a place of nightmare to him; the death of his mother in an aerial attack from MOSSAD, Tali's death and how Director David had managed to turn Ziva into a puppet.

Gibbs had seen the desire in Ari's eyes, the desire for revenge against his Father, and the will to save Ziva.

A gun was pointing at Gibbs, but Gibbs had remained calm.

A shot rang thru the silence of the night.

On the floor lies Ari with a bullet in his head…

With Ziva walking towards him in tears, Gibbs had placed his hand on Ziva's shoulder to give her comfort.

Then Gibbs walks out of the room to give Ziva a time to grieve, for he knew she would never allow anyone to see her breakdown.

A hunting song filled the room, as song that would be in Gibbs's mind for a very long time. If it was up to Gibbs he would want another way for this matter to be solved. Gibbs had known how much Ari had meant to Ziva and Ziva to Ari that is why he was wondering why Ari had turned into a monster.

Then he saw an envelope with his name written on it…

It was a letter from Ari,

Ari had entrusted Ziva to Gibbs, for he knew that Gibbs would protect Ziva the way Ari could never have. It was a plan made by Ari to get Ziva out of her Father's clutches for Ari knows he doesn't have time to live. Yes he knew that it was cruel of him to have his blood on Ziva's hands. Ari knew that Director David had sent Ziva to kill him, for Director David was that kind of man a ruthless, unmerciful leader.

He was a leader first and a father last, Ari wanted to take Ziva a way and this is the only way he could. Even at the cost of his life. This had been the most selfless acts he had done in his entire life. For that he would die happy he had also asked Gibbs not to tell Ziva the truth; that he wanted her to think that he was a rogue agent.

Gibbs had gently folded the letter as he listens to the sound of Ziva's cry. He had decided to keep this a secret. For he knows that Ziva would berate herself for killing Ari, he took a blanket as he went down to the basement.

Putting a blanket over Ari, he gently pulled Ziva into an embrace as he allowed her to cry. They have not spoken for a very long time…

Gibbs watches as the car pulls away taking Ari's body and Ziva with it. He had to stop himself from running after the car. For he knows that Ziva must return to report to Director David; Gibbs isn't a man who believe in superstitions but had kept his fingers cross that Ziva would somehow listen to him. He had talked to her about giving herself time away from her Father and away from MOSSAD. She had told him that she would think about it.

A few weeks later…

Gibbs was annoyed for he had been tying up a loose end on a case he had recently close. And to top it all off he had been thinking about her.

Then he saw her in the bullpen…

*End Of Chapter*

Ok guys I know I had somewhat romanticized the whole Ari and Ziva thing but I like to think that somehow Ari had loved Ziva in his own way…

So thanks for reading and feel free to review thanks

Xiatien


	19. Showdown

The ghost returns, I have died and since its Halloween I have risen (just kidding) this chap is for the people I miss the most zivacentric, mollygibbs, sarah shalom david love you guys. =D And to all people who had like this story I promise to write more updates thanks =D

Standard disclaimer;

Previously on NCIS

A few weeks later…

Gibbs was annoyed for he had been tying up a loose end on a case he had recently close. And to top it all off he had been thinking about her.

Then he saw her in the bullpen…

Earlier that day…

Ziva had arrived the day before; she was carefully brief on what her position is she is to be a liaison officer. But she knew her father's reason why she was sent here. And that is to spy on them as much as she hated the idea this is the only way for her to get away.

She had never had the chance to grieve for the death of Ari nor did she have a chance to come to terms that her brother died in her hands. And to top it all she had to confront Gibbs.

She had not slept for a few days either she had been busy tying loose ends. She had breathed a sigh of relief when they believe the story that Gibbs was the one who had pulled the trigger. She had a lot to thank Gibbs for; but that doesn't change the fact that she is still hurting from his betrayal. Although it had happened years before the pain is still the same as the day she learned that he was to marry.

So here she was in Kate's desk waiting for the others to arrive while trying her best to settle her heartbeat. She must remain calm at all cost; her thoughts were cut off as she saw a very disgruntled Dinozzo who seemed to be nursing quite a hangover. She decided to pass the time…

Dinozzo was not a morning person especially Monday mornings and after the drinking session last night. He woke up to a major hangover but seeing that he had a few minutes and he would be late. He threw on a clean shirt and decided that it is best for him to just fix himself up at the navy shipyard.

He almost jumps out of his skin, when he heard a female voice speaking to him but low and behold there is Ziva sitting calmly at Kate's desk. And he does not like it one bit; she doesn't have the right to sit there after all it was her brother who had killed Kate.

Dinozzo was not happy and after the initial shock upon learning that Ziva was to work with them. But a happy thought cross his mind just wait till Gibbs sees Ziva this is going to be a very INTERESTING morning.

Gibbs was deep in thought for he really has a lot in his mind. He had done his morning routine with his usual coffee in his hand. Actually he was thinking that he needed another Agent to fill the position that Kate had left. But he doesn't really too fond of changes but he really needs someone.

Then he saw the last person he was expecting to see…

"Ziva" he whispered schooling he features not to look surprise

"Gibbs, Director Shepard told me that I am to become a Liaison officer"

When Gibbs heard this he had wanted her to repeat the words just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. After all he had a lot of it for days now seeing Ziva smiling at him and telling him that she would stay.

Gibbs held up his hand and then started walking towards MTAC to where he knew Jenny would be for he had a bone to pick with the NCIS Director…

After a few heated discussions with Jenny Gibbs walked out of MTAC; he doesn't know how he will react towards her. It's not like she was the same as before, no she isn't the same; gone was the girl who laughs at the simplest of things. It was replaced by a steely mask of indifference towards him. And he just wanted to admit that he doesn't blame her at all.

On the way down he had been thinking on how to approach her, after all he cannot let his emotions run roughshod over him or her for that matter.

"Pack your trash"

With those words Ziva immediately went to gather her things and proceeded towards the elevator. With Gibbs following her inside Gibbs had activated the emergency stop button.

"What are you doing here Ziva?"

"I needed to get away from my father and MOSSAD"

"Did they believe your story?"

"Yes, and I have to thank you for that Gibbs"

"Here you have to follow my orders Ziva"

"Just like before huh Gibbs?"

"NO! This is not like before Ziva, you cannot and I mean cannot disobey me like before"

"I was young then Gibbs, young, gullible and stupid"

"What do you mean by that remark Ziver?"

"Don't call me that name MY NAME IS ZIVA!"

Gibbs gave her a look of surprise then said in a low tone…

"Perhaps we should talk later but for now I'm your boss"

"We have nothing else to talk about Gibbs and yes you are my boss for the moment"

Silence…

So close yet so far those were the thoughts that were running through Gibbs's mind he had wanted to pull her close just to make sure that she was real. But he can see that she is hurt. So he decided that is best that he should leave it at that he raises his hand and delivered a slap at the back of her head.

Ziva was regretting her outburst; after all she had promised herself that she would not let him get to her. And that she would show him that she was different from before not like the little girl he had used to know. She had wanted to prove to him that she had grown up and that she doesn't need him anymore. She was at loss for words. Then she felt a stinging pain at the back of her head she looks at him in shock. Then he spoke in a calm manner…

"Welcome to the team Ziva" then he smiled she cannot help it and she smiled in return. Then his expression turned into serious as the elevator doors open; she then followed suit.

'Miss David would be working with us"

Meanwhile Dinozzo and McGee could not hide the look of surprise on their faces.

McGee reports the body in the Smithsonian; he has to explain that this is not a Civil War body, but a recent one, though dressed in a Union uniform.

"Grab your gear" and as Ziva stood up to follow Dinozzo and McGee; Gibbs called her back.

"You would only be observing, and give me ALL of your weapons" Ziva gave him an incredulous look.

After she had deposited her ammunitions to Gibbs; Ziva followed the team.

When they arrive, it turns out that Dr Burns met Ducky 18 years ago at a conference in Hawaii. Burns had had the body imaged; it looks as if the man was killed by a musket ball. McGee and Tony are taking photos (_with__a__statue__of__a__bear_) when Gibbs enters, prompting all to share what they have found out.

"Any questions"

Ziva raises her hand "I got a question Gibbs, why is there a bullet hole in my hat?"

"Ventilation"

"Gibbs I would like to ask if I could drive it would make me feel like I accomplish something".

Gibbs agreed…

After a harrowing ride towards the Navy Yard Tony and McGee had vowed that they would never let Ziva drive.

Gibbs was on the ledge talking to Director Shepard, as much as he hated to admit it he doesn't like the fact that Ziva is working WITH them. He doesn't really know if its self preservation or the fact that he doesn't really know what is Ziva's or for that matter Eli David's reason for letting Ziva work with them.

"She seemed to be fitting well"

"Do you know she almost killed my team driving from the crime scene?"

Director Shepard gave Gibbs a mysterious smile while leaving a remark that made him uneasy.

"You will find that Ziva can do a lot of things"

Gibbs had to agree although he simply refused to voice it out; Jenny doesn't know that they have met before no one in NCIS knows. If there is anyone who knew what Ziva is capable of it is him. He cannot stop himself from starring at her; she had just taken a bite out of Dinozzo's food. It amuses him how much she is not like other women who are squeamish when it comes to food.

Ziva was not having a good day; her ammunitions were taken from her and Abby the NCIS forensics Scientist for some strange reason is angry at her. Not that she could blame the girl after all her brother had killed Abby's best friend. And now she is covered thanks to Dinozzo who refuses to help her. And to make matters worse she could only take a shower AFTER work. Not only is she dirty, hungry not to mention she is confused. YES! She is confused by Gibbs; for right now she doesn't know weather she would shoot him or just embrace him. A part of her misses him, she missed the way they would spend time with each other. A part of her wanted to strangle him to death; not because of what happened in the past but how he acts towards her. The only person who had been kind to her was McGee they are about to go back to the Navy Yard when a man ambush them and had taken the Map. And she knew that this would not happen if she had her weapons. The upside she is clean again.

In the bullpen;

McGee was having a hard time explaining to Gibbs what had happened. Gibbs was clearly pissed off especially when he learned that they lost the map and he could not remember what the map was for.

Then Ziva interrupted them giving Gibbs them the reconstructed map that was lost before.

"At MOSSAD, officers who fail to observe generally don't last long"

With those words she went back to her desk.

The team, with Dr. Burns head off to Manassas Battlefield Park, where the Civil war re-enactors are gathering.

But before that Gibbs has returned Ziva's weapons to her. She smiled at him all happy.

In the battlefield park…

Tony explains his father was part of one such kind of society, and made him carry around a bucket in which the 'troops' would relieve themselves thus the nickname "LITTLE POO BOY". He hates the civil war.

At the park, Ziva, Ducky and Dr Burns head off to look for the buried treasure, specifically for landmarks. Dr Burns suggests starting near her dig sites, but Ducky says the map may be deliberately confusing and suggests starting in the opposite direction. Gibbs, Tony and McGee spot the person from the bank video who makes a run for it.

Ziva thinks that they are managing to follow the map; Dr Burns disagrees, but Ziva ignores her. After all she is and excellent tracker…

Meanwhile the others catch Kearns…

Ziva, Ducky and Dr. Burns had ended up in the Civil war graveyard. Ziva had sense danger so she asked Ducky to call for backup.

She goes forward with gun in hand and she sees two men who are currently opening a casket. That said casket is filled with weapons and as the men were discussing the profit she interrupted them.

She immediately holds them at gunpoint while waiting for Gibbs and the others to arrive. She calls out to Ducky only to find out that he was held hostage by no other than Dr. Burns.

Ziva quickly assess the situation they were in; she had been in worse situation before but she cannot endanger the life of Ducky.

So she quickly puts her gun down; while vying for Dr Burns's attention.

In another area…  
Then Kearns claims that he knew nothing about the Staff Sgt.'s death and that he was only paid to pretend to be the "BROTHER.

Gibbs is on the phone trying to call Ducky; but he sense that something is wrong since no one is picking up.

Graveyard…

Dr Burns had openly admitted to Ziva that it had all been about the casket of weapons. And they killed the staff Sgt because he found the map and casket and he had wanted to give it to a museum. And their only mistake is he was killed before they have gotten the map.

This is what Ziva had been waiting for; a confession from Dr. Burns. And with that with a quick flick of her wrist she sent her knife flying towards Dr Burns; killing her instantly with a knife into her heart. Dr. Burns's gun went off alerting Gibbs and the others on their exact whereabouts.

Where they found Ziva detaining the two men and had killed Dr. Burns in the process.

Tony remarks "Remind me not to piss her off"

"You have no idea"

Gibbs was tying loose ends; but his mind is going back on the incident earlier. Ziva had proven that she is capable to handle any situation given to her. But Gibbs could not help but be worried for her; she had always been impulsive, independent and unheeding of her own safety. When he learned that both she and McGee were held by gunpoint he thought his heart had stopped. Yes she is a capable fighter, but that doesn't stop him from worrying. And then it had happened again today her life had been endanger. He seriously thought that he had buried these feelings but he was wrong. And if this goes on he thinks he cannot live thru it…

Deep in thought he did not notice that she was sitting in the dark. She is sitting at Kate's desk. He was about to open his mouth to reprimand her when she handed him a sketchbook while saying…

"Kate wouldn't mind"

With those words she approaches Gibbs and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek murmuring.

"Good night Jethro" with that she left him…

Ziva had not wanted to leave but when she saw his expression upon seeing Kate's sketchpad; she had change her mind she knew he needed time alone and besides she can have another opportunity to talk to him.

With those thoughts she slept thru the night; a feat since she haven't done it since the time she had left him.

Ok It's long and dragging but I hate writing without proper explanations; though I know that you knew this story by heart. Feel free to review and comment and in return I would update as quickly as I can

Thanks for reading

Xiatien


End file.
